Worth
by glasscassel
Summary: Captain Cold comes to terms with the consequences of being a "legend". Warning: Character Death
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Legends of Tomorrow, The Flash, The Arrow, or any characters associated with DC Comics. I am merely taking them out for a joy ride.

Summary: Captain Cold comes to terms with the consequences of being a "legend".

* * *

 _ **Worth**_

 _ **Part 1**_

Leonard Snart rolled his eyes as the small crowd around him applauded the end of Oliver Queen's speech. Why Oliver was giving a speech to the Legends when he wasn't involved in their super failed attempt at defeating Savage was a mystery to him.

If they needed a pick-me-up, inspiring, feel-good-about-failure pep talk, it should have come from Rip; at least he had a way to spin that nonsense and not make you punch him in the face. Or, at least feel a little guilty afterwards.

Lisa placed a drink in his hand before heading over to torture-flirt-with Cisco, leaving her brother to drink alone. Mick was in a deep conversation with Ray. Those two had somehow become quite close during their journey after Mick started healing from being Chronos and Ray split with Kendra, a story there Leonard didn't know. Not that Leonard was jealous, he didn't do jealous, and even though Mick and him had reached an understanding, their partnership would never be what it was.

Kendra was off with Jax, Caitlin Snow, and Barry, the latter three laughing at something the Hawk Goddess had said. Rip was tucked into a corner, sulking, while Stein and his wife attempted to console him.

His gaze landed on their host sitting with his wife? Fiance? The timeline still confused him. Laurel and Sara were seated next to them. His gaze turned into an icy glare when Sara met his eyes, shooting him a teasing smile. It was her fault he was here.

Rip had been convinced, through tears and fists and threats of bodily harm, that the team needed a break. They had been at this for close to a year, and the distance from their families and loved ones was starting to get to most of the team.

They landed in Central City 2016, a few months after they had left. Somehow Sara had found the time to call her sister and convince Oliver Queen to throw a party for everyone.

Leonard hadn't planned on going. He needed a break from everyone, _Mick_ , and had been looking forward to causing some trouble with his sister when low and behold, Sara had contacted _her_ as well and invited her to the party.

So here they were. Len was sure this was Sara's way of proving that he was wrong. That the conversation they had had before that final-practically fatal- battle with Savage was worth it was her way of showing the conversation didn't even mean anything. That it was a mistake. One they should both forget.

Before he could give it anymore thought, Lisa came up to him, looking grim. "What happened?" Guilt flashed across her face at his question.

"I-" Her explanation was interrupted when the music shut off and the television in the corner of the room turned on. The group of heroes and villains silenced, each one instantly on guard.

A face appeared on the screen, the person dressed in a parka, goggles, and holding what looked like a cold gun similar to Captain Cold's infamous one.

"Liiiissssaaaaaaa…." The voice taunted. "Can you hear me? I'm reaching out to all of Star City just for you."

Someone, was it Cisco? Had started to make a comment, but was quickly hushed.

"I need to thank you properly for the gun you gave me….by taking the crown you placed on your brother's head. I know he's with you. Bring him to me, Lisa. Let's see who the real King of Crime in Central City is. Or I start killing…..everyone." The video ended with laughter, something the Trickster himself would be proud of. The tv went to static and the music came back on.

Everyone in the room remained silent, questioning and angry glances towards Lisa and Leonard.

"Well," Mick's voice carried from across the room, "this night just got a a lot more interesting.

* * *

A/N: I will be posting a related one-shot explaining the conversation between Leonard and Sara in the next few days, and part two of this after that :) thanks for reading- Cassel


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hi everyone! Thanks for all the follows and the reviews :). So, in case anyone is curious, here's the plan: Worth will be 3 parts. I have a one-shot called Miracle \ that is a bit of a prelude to Worth that I highly recommend reading. It gives more context to what's going on with Sara and Leonard. It also sets the stage for a major event in part 3.

I hadn't planned on this being more than quick drabble, but the bunnies had other ideas. So enjoy part 2!

Disclaimer: I am not cool enough to own DC Comics, The Flash, Arrow, or Legends of Tomorrow. I just really love them.

* * *

Worth

Part 2

"I'll stop him. He's threatening the lives of innocent people and Central City." Of course Barry Allen was the first to volunteer his services.

"He said everyone, but he only reached out to Star City. He could be here." Sara reasoned before continuing, "Before we do anything, I think Lisa should explain. He did call her out by name."

"He also threatened to _kill_. Someone needs to find this guys and stop him before he starts. Seeing as I am, literally, the fastest here, I can search the city in minutes and-"

"No. We'll take care of it." Leonard's statement cut the speedster off. "The last thing the Snart name needs is rumors of a hero fighting our battles." He was still sitting, drink in hand with Lisa at his side.

"Lisa still owes us an explanation." Oliver injected, his face steely and in full "Arrow" mode. Leonard looked at his sister, her normal bravado shaken as her gaze didn't stray from the screen.

"Lisa owes you nothing." Len stood, taking a few steps over to his sister and staring down the billionaire. "That idiot didn't just call her out, he called me out to. Our problem, we'll handle it."

"My city, my problem." Oliver's tone was like ice. He hadn't exactly been quiet about his feelings towards the Rogues all night and it wasn't a secret he only allowed them in his home for Sara and Ray's benefit. "This is my home, my family and something your sister did puts that in danger. Now she gets to explain why."

The rest of the guests were silent, torn between their history with the Arrow and their newfound respect and camaraderie for the criminal. Leonard weighed his options. Lisa wasn't going to be any help, she was still staring at the television. Mick was watching him, hand at the handle of his heat gun. This could turn ugly, or Captain Cold could do what he did best.

Placing a hand on his sister's shoulder, he flashed his trademark smirk toward the vigilante. "He's one of Lisa's ex-boyfriends. He tried to be a part of the crew a few years back, turns out he was pretty terrible at...well, everything. Damn near got us caught every time. Ran off to...where was it again Lisa? Park City?"

"Keystone." Lisa replied, coming out of her stupor and catching on.

"Right. He's just stupid kid who couldn't handle a broken heart and is throwing a temper tantrum."

"That may be, but he's threatened lives of innocent people. You know my stand on this." Barry implored.

"That kid couldn't hurt a fly. He's all talk, no action. Mick, Lisa, and I will find him and take care of it."

"Mick, Lisa, you, and me." Sara jumped in, making her way towards him. "You said he knows you, which means this could be a trap. Having some back up couldn't hurt."

Oliver, Laurel, and Felicity all made moves to protest, but Sara shut them down with a look.

"Fine." Leonard knew better by now than to disagree with the former assassin. "Mick, Lisa, Sara, and I will take care of it." Without waiting for a reply, Leonard turned and left, softly guiding his sister out while Mick and Sara followed behind.

* * *

Once they were out of the building and sure the others didn't do something stupid like follow, Leonard stopped them, his grim on Lisa's arm tightening.

"Explain. Now." He demanded.

"I knew you were lying, but I figured you had your reasons." The White Canary stated.

"You can tell when he's lying?" Mick curiously asked.

"Oh yeah. Our dear Captain Cold totally has a tell. But the secret stays with me."

Leonard ignored them and focused his attention on his sister who still couldn't meet his eye.

"Lisa-"

"You were gone." She cut him off softly, more timid than than he had seen her in years. "You were gone and I didn't know where you were. I found out months after you went on this stupid time traveling 'save-the-future thing' from Cisco and that was because I was worried you had died."

"I didn't-"

"-have time. I know. But then I thought...what if you did die? What if something happened during this fight with Vandal Savage? How long would be before I knew? Would I get to bury you? Have a chance to say goodbye? Then I thought about Mom. Mom died and only two people in the whole world cared. Us. Her kids." Lisa paused, stepping out of her brother's grip and folding her arms around herself.

"You don't have kids, Lenny. The only person who would remember you is me. That isn't fair. You deserve to be remembered. You deserve a legacy. So I started my own crew in Keystone and created you one."

"How?"

"I found others like us. Smart, clever, a gift for crime...and I gave them cold guns. I remembered yours and what you taught me about it, found an engineer almost as smart as Cisco to replicate it. I had an army. I called them "Chillblaines"."

"But something went wrong." Len almost jumped at Sara's statement, he had almost forgotten she and Mick were also there, listening to Lisa's story.

"You weren't wrong about the guy on the TV. He was one of the last people I recruited. We got involved, he got crazy, and I broke things off. I told him he was out of control, that he didn't understand what this was, what this meant, and he stole a few cold guns and vanished." She pulled out her phone and handed it over to them. "He sent me those photos earlier tonight."

"I ain't the squeamish type, but that's disgusting." Mick stated, turning away from the screen.

"That is, according to the text that followed, what's left of the others. He killed them. All of them. He wants to be the only Captain Cold and now there's only one person left in his way."

"Me." Len spat out, still staring at the screen.

"So question is, what do we do?" Sara asked, handing the phone back to Lisa.

"The plan's the same. Our problem, we'll deal with it." Leonard turned to Sara, his voice taking on a slightly gentle tone. "You should go back to the party. You don't need to be involved."

"If the plan's the same, then I'm going with you. If he's waiting for you, to kill you, then you are walking right into a trap. You need me."

Leonard shrugged in a 'well-I-tried' way before turning his attention back to Lisa. "Do you know where to find him?"

Lisa nodded.

"Then let's end this."

* * *

A/N: Thanks to Jane Lorriane for being a lovely Beta! Check out her Labyrinth fic, Fruit of the Realm!


End file.
